A NotSoGolden Age
by The Writer0214
Summary: Takes place many years after The Last Battle. The Pevensies are reborn...in the 90s! The Pevensies must face the challenges of the real world. Including being ridiculed. PeterxOC. PeterxSusan. SusanxCaspian. EdxOC. LucyxOC. Please read and review! Thn
1. A Past Life

**A Not-So-Golden Age**

by The Writer0214

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not Narnia, not Aslan, not the Pevensies, not Caspian. They belong to C.S. Lewis, Disney, and Walden Media. Of course, I own the characters I have added for effect.

**Author's Notes:** This story will surprise you. It's my first time to write a Narnia fic and turn it into something modern. Just an idea I thought up. I was actually quite uncomfortable during the first stages of writing, but once I got the hang of it, I fell in love with my work! Anywho, I gave the Narnia story a twist. This story takes place years after The Last Battle. The Pevensies are reborn…but in the 90s. And they struggle to face the challenges the real world has to offer. Enjoy!

"Why don't you ask her out?" Edmund said, as he came up to me after church, one Sunday, "Or ask for her number? Talk to her, Pete."

Edmund, Edmund, Edmund… Some things never change. Still a kid while wanting to be an adult too soon. Dad says it's like he's a teenager trapped in a 10-year-old boy's body. I looked away from the girls. I had been watching them play a game of volleyball. I was looking at a girl on Susan's team. Her name was Rosebud. I turned to face Edmund and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ed," I said, "How can I ask her out? With the secret I'm keeping? I can't do that. She would turn me down."

Edmund chuckled. "Right. Secrets like portals to other worlds? Hah! If I was a girl, I would turn you down."

"Thanks for being so understanding."

"You expect sympathy from a guy who put a slimy frog inside my dress and let it slide down my back?" Lucy said, coming over to where we were. She wiped the sweat off her brow with a towel (she had to change if she wanted to play She couldn't play in her Sunday dress).

"Yeah, like you believe him," Edmund said.

"Truth is, I do," Lucy retorted.

Edmund walked off smirking.

I knew Lucy was sincere. She believes in me. Now that's something I don't deserve right there. I didn't believe her, once upon a time. Now I know how it feels like to be in her shoes. Yes, I do have a secret. If anyone else heard about this, they would think me mad. Nuts. Insane. You would too. You see, I'm the only kid in school—probably the whole town—who believes he had a former life and has been a king in a kingdom far, far away. I'm the kid who believes in doorways to another dimension. I am Peter Pevensie. And this…is my story. Not just my story. Lucy's as well. And Edmund's. And Susan's. But they have chosen to forget.


	2. First Day of School

"_Bear it well, Sons of Adam. Bear it well, Daughters of Eve. Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens," the Great Lion said in his deep baritone voice as he stood on the dais, in front of the four thrones. The people of Narnia burst into cheers. "Long live King Edmund! Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!"_

_Suddenly, a song broke through the crowd, music sailing through the air…_

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band_

_Pretty-eyed, pirate smile, she'll marry a music man_

_Ballerina, you must've seen her_

_Now she's in me, always with me_

_Tiny dancer in my hand…_

_Peter Pevensie woke up. It was his radio, set to turn on at 6:30 in the morning._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was awake long before Peter was. 6:00, I think. I was sitting up, reading a book, not really wanting to get out of bed. _First day of school_, I thought, sulkily, _Sheesh!_ I got up and walked over to Peter's side of the room to turn the radio off. Tiny Dancer. That song has annoyed me ever since I could remember. Peter got up.

"Finally," I said, grumpily, crossing my arms.

"Rough night there, bro?" he said, ruffling my hair and punching my arm lightly.

"Bugger off," I said, crossly.

"First day of school today. Excited?"

I kept silent and just glowered.

"Me too," Peter said, sarcastically, "I'm excited."

We came out of the room and went straight to the kitchen. Mum and Dad were already up and cooking. The smell was good and enough to drive away any sulkiness left in me. There was Canadian bacon on the table, Belgian waffles, English muffins, frankfurters. Eggs Benedict, omelets, and scrambled eggs were cooking on the stove. There was also toast, butter, jam, and coffee. The coffee, of course, was for Mum and Dad. Our drink was tea.

Lucy and Susan were already seated. Dad sat down at the table after serving the last item.

"Mmm," I said, "Eggs Benedict. My favorite."

"Did you forget something, Edmund?" Susan said. I frowned at her.

"Sorry. Morning, Mum," I said, hugging Mum and kissing her cheek.

Peter did the same and greeted Dad. I sat back down. Lucy said the grace. But while they were bowing their heads and closing their eyes, I was reaching out to get some bacon. Suddenly, I felt something sting the back of my hand. Peter had swatted me with his fork. "Ow!" I said, screaming, and Susan kicked me in the shin. She was glaring at me. She whispered through gritted teeth, "We're praying."

When they had finished praying, Dad gave me his "I'm-disappointed-in-you" look and shook his head. I actually felt ashamed. I usually did every time Dad would look at me like that. Like I had failed him, let him down.

"I'm disappointed in you, Edmund Norbert Pevensie," Mum said, saying exactly what Dad was thinking, "You want us to treat you like an adult, yet here you are, acting like a child. Act like an adult and we will treat you like one."

I was silent.

"I'm sorry, Mum, Dad," I said quietly.

"Apology accepted," Mum said, "But it wasn't me—or your Dad—who was offended by what you did earlier, Edmund."

I nodded and we proceeded to eat. I reached out across the table to take some frankfurters.

"Ask and the franks shall be passed unto you," Susan said, cocking her brow. I scowled.

"Susan Jane Pevensie!"

"But Mum! It's true. He should ask if he wants some."

Mum sighed, and said, "Your sister has a point, Edmund."

It was my turn to sigh. "Can I have some frankfurters?"

Susan and Lucy cocked their eyebrows. "And the magic word is?"

"Please." Susan finally gave me some franks and eggs.

"And what do we say after someone gives us something?" Lucy said, her tone sickly sweet.

"Thank you," I said, with a fake smile.

"You're welcome," Susan said.

"Alright, alright," Dad said, "That's enough. Let's eat. You kids are gonna be late. And I am, too. So I gotta go, in a minute."

After we had finished our breakfast, Dad offered to do the dishes and let us use the bathroom first. The first to use it was Lucy. Then Susan. It felt like it would take forever for Susan to finish. "I'm going next!" Peter and I said, simultaneously. He sighed.

"Alright, Ed. You can go first," he said, his tone sincere. _Good acting,_ I thought to myself.

Peter was true to his word. True enough. He was the last to use the bathroom. We got dressed, kissed Mum goodbye before we left, headed downstairs and out of the apartment. Peter was on his bike, I used my skateboard, while Lucy and Susan wore their rollerblades. As we turned a corner, Peter's bike skidded, and it toppled over. A boy rushed over to help him. He held out a hand and helped Peter up. Helped to straighten his bike, too.

"Oh, my gosh! Peter!" Susan said, rushing over to him, "Are you alright?"

She noticed the boy and beamed at him. "Hi! I'm Susan," she said, offering her hand.

"Caspian," he said with a smile. _So vain,_ I thought regarding Susan.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Unlike Edmund, Peter, and Susan, I had a positive attitude toward school. I had already made some friends. Amy and her cousin James. They were from church, too. I had seen them in Sunday school the day before.

"I'm Lucy," I said, introducing myself to them after first period. Though I had introduced myself in front of the whole class earlier.

"James," James said, shyly.

"I'm Amy," Amy said, shaking my hand, "Didn't I see you at church, yesterday?"

"Yeah!" I said, "I remember seeing you."

"So? What's your next class?"

"Art class," I said, beaming.

"Awesome," James said, "We're heading that way, too."

In art class, we were told to draw our "happy place." What it looked like. I drew a picture of Cair Paravel with its majestic view. The beach, the waves slapping against the cool sand, the sunset, the ridge on which the castle stood, its turrets and parapets, its ensigns waving in the evening breeze, the woods surrounding it… I was suddenly heartsick with a longing for home. Not Finchley, England. Unlike Peter, I had no recollection of that part of our past life. All I remembered was Narnia. That's what I was homesick for. Not Finchley, England. Not Detroit, Michigan. Not our apartment at 221B Baker St., here in Queens, New York. I was homesick for Narnia. I hadn't told anyone about it. Only Peter knows. But the kids in art class made fun of me when they saw what I had drawn. To them, it looked something like a fairytale castle. To me, it was more than that. It was home. And I remember.

"Leave her alone, bucko," James said to one of the boys, when we had come out of the room. I was surprised.

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

"Yeah," another said, "What's the deal? What gives? Watcha gonna do, Shortcakes?"

"This," James said, starting a fight. I was crying now.

"James! Stop it," Amy said, holding him back.

And along came Peter. He scared off the rest. He didn't care if he got detention.

"Peter! Enough!" I shouted, "Stop it!"

Lunch. A few more hours and I'll be locked up in a room given time to think about what I had just done. Great. A detention. Good way to end the day. On the other hand, I would gladly take it. I would rather get detention than to watch those boys bully Lucy and push her around. If it was Edmund, he'd probably just point and laugh. Maybe he'd even join the teasing. He's ridiculed me before for believing in Narnia. I'm glad I got the detention. For Lucy's sake.

"Luce," James said, breaking my train of thought, "What those guys did to you was mean. It was bad. But um…I…uh…I just want you to know that you did a good job. Beautiful drawing. I'm sure you'll get an A if not an A+."

Lucy blushed and said, "Thanks." She put her bottle of Coke to her lips and drank deeply. Her eyes were closed. I was looking somewhere—imagining things that weren't there—that I hadn't noticed Lucy's Coke already spilling.

"Luce!" Susan said, pulling the bottle from Lucy's lips and wiping her lips, chin, neck, and chest with a napkin. Lucy turned a shade redder and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Amy said, "Things like that do happen sometimes."

"Thanks," Lucy said, shyly. Some of the boys in the table next to us were snickering. Angry, I pounded on the table. Everyone in the cafeteria looked our way.

"Peter, Lucy," Susan said, "Just ignore them."

Edmund snickered.

"Edmund!"

"I'm sorry, alright?"

_No, you're not,_ I thought to myself, glaring at him. I'd like to think I got the message across. I smiled, a satisfied grin on my face. Edmund, of course, was frowning. Some things never change. He still gets sulky whenever he doesn't get his way. I don't know what to do with this kid! He would protest when Dad would leave me in charge. He'd say, "You think you're Dad! But you're not!" He even called Susan "Mum" once, sarcastically. Although, of course, Susan does not recall. The bell rang and brought me back to reality.

"Hurry, now," I said to Lucy, "You'll be late for your next class."

"Alright," Lucy said, grabbing her bag, "Are you gonna be in my next class, James?"

"Uh, no," James said, quietly, "But my cousin will."

Lucy smiled but then frowned again.

"Well, I'll see you after school then."

3:00. The others had been allowed to go while I stayed for detention. Edward, one of the boys in my class shouted as he walked out the door, "Ey! Pevensie! Wanna join us for some shakes and fries? Maybe burgers?" He was making me defy the rules. I just shook my head and said no.

"Suit yourself."

There I was at last, alone. I had the room all to myself. There, I could reminisce about Narnia without being ridiculed. No one to ridicule me. No one to disbelieve me. No one to care. Just me, myself, and I.

I looked out the window, wishing it led to another world. As I looked at the glass, I saw my reflection. Not the pubescent Peter Pevensie but Peter the High King. Regal. Hair like gold. Nicely trimmed beard. A blue and silver tunic. High King Peter. Once known as Sir Peter Wolfsbane of the Most Noble Order of the Lion. I could still hear Aslan's voice: _To the clear Northern Sky…King Peter the Magnificent!_

High King Peter. The Magnificent. Lord of Cair Paravel. Emperor of the Lone Islands and of the Seven Isles. King over all kings in Narnia. As I looked, I saw not the schoolyard, but the beautiful mountains and planes of Narnia. I could hear the Fawns singing, the Nymphs dancing, the Merpeople… I could hear the sweet chatter of the birds on a cool, crisp spring morning. I relived every battle I had fought. I had fought them all in the name of protecting Narnia. I could still recall every stroke of my sword, every blow. I could still hear every loud clang as it clashed against metal. I could still recall every peacetime. Every lavish party that either Susan or Lucy threw every now and then. Tea at Mr. Tumnus… Good old Mr. Tumnus. I'm sure Lucy has not forgotten him.

I was so absorbed in my reverie that I had not noticed the time. One hour had already gone by. I was told I could now go home.

"Go home? But aren't I supposed to stay for two hours?" I said.

"Well," Principal Oakley said, "I've decided to cut you some slack. I had a little sister too, once. I would've done the same if I was in your shoes."

"Thank you, sir."

"Just as long as you promise it won't ever happen. Again."

"I give you my word, sir."

Mr. Oakley smiled and nodded. I was free to go. It was now 4:00. Susan had been waiting for me. Ed and Luce had gone home. James and Amy walked with them. As Susan and I went on our way, I saw a vision just as beautiful as Narnia. On our way home, Susan and I passed by Rosebud's house. There she was, brushing her hair, as attractive as a Siren, and I was her sailor. _One more year_, I thought, _I'll be done with 8__th__ grade. I'll be a freshman, she'll be a sophomore._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Whatever happiness Peter may have felt was erased when we got home. The fire had gone out when dinnertime came. Everyone was silent. Lucy was silent. Even Edmund. To break the silence, Mum spoke. "How was everyone's first day?"

"I met a guy named Caspian. But he's a high school freshman. Two years my senior," I said with a smile, "He dropped us off then walked to where his school was."

Mum gave me her "That's-not-what-I-asked" look. I fell silent again, toying with my food.

"Lucy?"

"I made some new friends," she said, cheerfully.

"I'm glad to hear that! Edmund?"

"Eh. It was okay."

"Peter?"

"I…"

"Yes?"

"He got a detention!" Edmund pointed out. Peter looked up and glared at Edmund. He snapped at Edmund. He, in turn, got snapped at by Mum.

"You got what?" Dad said, rising, looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

"I'm going to my room. Excuse me."

"You come back right here, immediately!" Mum shouted. Dad followed Peter and grabbed his arm.

"Dad! Those bullies were pushing Lucy around! Teasing her!"

"And you couldn't wait to tell us?"

"I had to do something!"

"You could've told us and we could talk to the principal."

"That would even make it worse. They would think Lucy is a sissy, the more they _will_ tease her!"

"I have made up my mind. We will talk to the principal tomorrow. Now, go finish your dinner."

From where I sat, I could see Peter shaking his head. He walked off, slamming the door to his and Edmund's room. Dad let out an exasperated sigh. Mum just shook her head and let him be.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Susan and Edmund were in the living room playing video games after reassuring Mum and Dad that they were done with their homework. I went past the living room and into Peter and Edmund's room. I knocked on the door.

"Pete? May I come in?" I called.

"Come in, Luce," he called back. He opened the door. I sat on the edge of his bed and sighed. Then I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I said, a smile in my voice, "I appreciate what you did for me at school today."

"It was nothing."

"No, Pete. It was something. But…I'd really appreciate it if you did it less. I can stand up for myself, really. I was just scared because it was a new school. And our first day. But I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! I'm not called Lucy the Valiant for nothing am I?"

"You believe in Narnia, too?"

"With all my heart, Pete. With all my heart."

"You know," Edmund broke in, "I won't be surprised if they take you away, someday. I just knew you two were nuts! I just knew it!"

"Get out," Peter said, crossly.

"They put people like you in straitjackets, you know?"

"Out!"

I saw one of Peter's books fly across the room and hit the door. Edmund quickly withdrew and closed it. Reappearing moments later, he said, "So, you're booting you own brother out of the room because of a joke?"

"Shut up," Peter said with a shake of his head.

"Don't worry, Pete. I believe you. And I'm sure Edmund believes. He just has forgotten. But I don't think he forgot on purpose like Susan did. Maybe he just doesn't really remember all of it."

"I hope you're right, Lu. I hope you're right. By the way, I think I know what happened with the Coke incident."

"You do?" I said blushing, uncomfortable at the thought that my big brother was reading my mind. But it was comforting at the same time. Someone to share my secrets with. It feels good.

"_Do you, Lucy, take James to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward? Will you love him, honor him, cherish him, so long as you both shall live?" the minister began._

"_I do."_

"_Do you, James, take Lucy to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward? Will you love her, honor her, cherish and keep her, so long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do."_

"_Then by the power vested in me by the Church and by the State of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_James leaned in to claim his bride with a kiss. A seal of their love. Then the Coke began to spill. "Luce!" Susan shouted._

_And James pulled away._

"Don't worry, Luce. Your secret's safe with me," Peter said with a wink.

"I know that. Goodnight," I said, kissing his cheek. I closed the door and headed to bed.

That night, I dreamed happy dreams. Happy dreams about James. Happy dreams about Narnia. Happy dreams about me, Susan, and Ed all getting along. I miss those days when we did get along.

**Author's Notes:** For my critics, please read what I put in the author's notes in chapter 1! I was uncomfortable writing it! Then I got the hang of it! Besides, this is AU—alternate universe! Isn't that what fanfiction is for? Plus I wanted to give Susan another chance—another chance to believe. Also, I put it in modern times so it would be like a challenge for Peter and Lucy—being ridiculed! In modern times, they'd be put in straitjackets and placed in institutions for the insane!

Peace,

The Writer


End file.
